helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
LOVE Century ~Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai~
|Caption = DVD cover |type = Musical |artist = Morning Musume |Japanese = LOVEセンチュリー ~夢はみなけりゃ始まらない~ |format = |recorded = |length = |label = |released = October 17, 2001 |start = May 3, 2001 |end = May 27, 2001 |Chronology1 = Morning Musume Stage Plays Chronology |Next1 = Morning Town (2002) }}LOVE Century ~Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai~ (LOVEセンチュリー ~夢はみなけりゃ始まらない~; Love Century ~It Began With a Dream~) is a 2001 musical starring Morning Musume and other Hello! Project members. The musical ran from May 3 through May 27, 2001. The DVD and VHS were released on October 17, 2001, and the soundtrack was released on August 1, 2001. The soundtrack sold 80,820 copies, the DVD sold 65,141 copies, and the VHS sold 22,685. Cast *Morning Musume **Iida Kaori - as Kaori (圭織) **Abe Natsumi - as Natsumi (なつみ) **Yaguchi Mari - as Mari (真里) **Yasuda Kei - as Kei (圭) **Goto Maki - as Maki (真希) **Yoshizawa Hitomi - as Hitomi (ひとみ) **Tsuji Nozomi - as Nozomi (希美) **Kago Ai - as Ai (亜依) **Ishikawa Rika - as Rika (梨華) *Hello! Project Soloists **Nakazawa Yuko - as Yuko (裕子) **Heike Michiyo - as Michiyo (みちよ) **Inaba Atsuko - as ATSUKO *Coconuts Musume **Kimura Ayaka - as AYAKA **Mika Todd - as MIKA *Melon Kinenbi **Murata Megumi - as Megumi (めぐみ) **Saito Hitomi - as Hitomi (瞳) **Otani Masae - as Masae (雅恵) **Shibata Ayumi - as Ayumi (あゆみ) *Yamagata Yukio (山形 ユキオ)- as Eitaro (栄太郎) DVD Tracklist #Act 1 (第一幕) ##Century Stage (Kako) (センチュリーステージ (過去)) ##Century Land (Genzai) (センチュリーステージ (現在)) ##Futari Dake no Himitsu {2人だけの秘密) ##Dream Ken (ドリーム軒) ##Odotte Mitai･･･ (踊ってみたい･･･) ##Kaori no Oneesan (圭織のお姉さん) ##Imouto no Bun mo･･･ (妹の分も･･･) ##Century Land no Jimusho (Shacho no Musume) (センチュリーランドの事務所 (社長の娘)) ##Natsumi no Chichioya (なつみの父親) ##Shanai Tsuutatsu (社内通達) ##Atsuko Toujou (ATSUKO登場) ##Sai Kensa (再検査) ##Stage Gakuya (ステージ楽屋) ##Encore (アンコール) #Act 2 (第二幕) ##Sakuranomori Byouin no Machiaishitsu (桜ノ森病院の待合室) ##Shujutsu Hi (手術費) ##Chichi to Musume (父と娘) ##Ano Ko no Tame ni... (あの子の為に･･･) ##Charity no Jouken (チャリティーの条件) ##Kanto Shinbunsha (関東新聞社) ##Homepage (ホームページ) ##Senden no Kouka ha... (宣伝の効果は･･･) ##Maki no Tanomi ni... (真希の頼みに･･･) ##Training (トレーニング) ##Nakama Ware (仲間割れ) ##Shinzou no Waruiko no Kimochi... (心臓の悪い子の気持ち･･･) ##Nokori Itsuka... (残り5日･･･) ##Haha to Musume (母と娘) ##Kaenai･･･ (変えない･･･) ##Ope no Hi ga... (オペの日が･･･) ##Geinou Men no Top (芸能面のトップ) ##Hiroba no Yuugure (広場の夕暮れ) ##Shinuno･･･? (死ぬの･･･?) ##Tetsuya de Renshuu (徹夜で練習) ##Final Show Toujitsu (ファイナルショー当日) ##Final Show (ファイナルショー) ##Isshuukango (1週間後) ##Epilogue (エピローグ) ##Soshite Mirai･･･ (そして未来･･･) ##Finale (フィナーレ) #Making Of (メイキング) Soundtrack |producer = |released = August 1, 2001 (DVD, VHS) }} #WELCOME TO THE Century Land (WELCOME TO THE センチュリーランド) - All #Datte no ni Yatteraren! (だってのに やってられん!) - Hitomi (Chorus: Kaori, Natsumi, and Mari) #DON'T STOP Jinsei (DON'T STOP人生) - Nozomi #Doushite? Kamisama (どうして?神様) - Ai #HEY! HEY! MY DREAM - Maki #Moukichi and Nyorota no Theme Song (モー吉&にょろ太のテーマソング) - Natsumi, Kaori, Mari, Hitomi, and Ai #Dai Scoop (大スクープ) - Michiyo, Hitomi, Rika, Kaori, Mari, and Natsumi #Tsuburekake no (Kabu) Century Land (つぶれかけの(株)センチュリーランド) - Eitaro, Staff, Office Ladies, and Kei #Ojiichan no Tsukutta Century Land )おじいちゃんのつくったセンチュリーランド) - Kei #Watashi ga Watashi de Iru Basho (私が私でいる場所) - Natsumi #Show wo Yarimashou! (ショーをやりましょう!) - Mari #I LOVE NEW YORK CITY - ATSUKO, AYAKA, and MIKA #Itsuka Oozora no Shita de (いつか大空の下で) - Megumi, S. Hitomi, Masae, Ayumi, Rei, Chika, Mami, Yuka, Saiko, Tami #Imouto wa Mou Inai (妹はもういない) - Yuko #Dekinai Koto wa Nai! (出来ないことはない!) - Natsumi, Kaori, Mari, Hitomi, & Rika #Shinbunsha ALL RIGHT (新聞社 ALL RIGHT!) - Michiyo, Clerk #Hard Training (ハード トレーニング) - Natsumi, Kaori, Mari, Hitomi, & Rika #Wakannessho! (わかんねっしょ!) - Kaori #Ningen tte Shalala (人間ってシャララ) - Rika #I WISH - Morning Musume #LOVE Century (LOVEセンチュリー) - All Gallery Myu_title.jpg|Promotional Material External Links *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS **CD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2001 DVDs Category:2001 Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:Morning Musume Category:1st Generation Category:2nd Generation Category:3rd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Category:Coconuts Musume Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:Heike Michiyo Category:2001 VHSs Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:Morning Musume VHSs Category:2001 Musicals Category:Inaba Atsuko Albums In Category:Melon Kinenbi Albums In